Triangle
by farahDE.VIL
Summary: hello, this is my first story ever, and i hope you like it. you might find some mistakes and that because English is not my native language. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

It is a normal day, Sam is in the shower and Dean is sleeping. The door rang and Sam got out

Of the bathroom shirtless but he's wearing his towel to cover the down part of his beautiful

Body. Sam opens the door and there's Cas he's wearing the usual clothes but he's covered

in mud. "hey Sam" says Cas. "Cas where have you been? Dean and I've been

worried that you may got hurt or worst the angels caught you" says Sam. "no they haven't

yet but I have a weird feeling about this" says Cas. Dean got out of bed in his pajamas

lazy and feeling dizzy. "hey Cas! I thought they killed you already" says Dean in a sarcastic

way. "haha funny Dean" says Cas. Dean walked away to the bathroom ignoring Cas and Sam

because he's worried that they would figure out his feelings so he keeps ignoring and being

sarcastic. "so cas you haven't told us about what happened to you, you're covered in dirt

and it looks like someone has attacked you" says Sam. "oh that, well I was walking and

acting like a human and I thought of buying me a new clothes" says Cas. Sam interrupted

him "that's awesome cas! This is the best thing ever I'd really love to see you in another

outfit". "ahh let me continue Sam! I went to a small shop but I didn't find what I was looking

for so I took some random stuff and got out, but there were 3 ladies who ran after me and

covered me with this dirt". "oh my god! And why is that?" Sam says. "they were saying

that I stole their clothes. even though I was shopping not stealing" cas sighs while saying that.

"wait, cas, did you give the casher money or not?" says Sam. "casher? Who is that? I took

The clothes because it's a shop and people take what they want because it's a shop". Sam is

Giggling because of castile's stupidity. "cas! When you take something from a shop you

Should pay for it because these stuff aren't for free" says sam. "I am sorry, I just knew that,

being human is hard after all". "ya think?" says sam in a weird accent.

Dean still in the bathroom thinking what to do. He built these feelings and gave them the

Approval to grow. He's lost and confused. All he can think about is how to tell Sam that he

Loves him but he also loves Cas. But wait a minute! What does that even mean! He's so lost.

Poor Dean. -Knock knock- "who is it?" dean says. "it's me castile" cas says. "what do you

Want cas? I'm busy" dean says. "oh sorry I was just…whatever sorry again" cas says it and

He's confused. Dean opens the door and first thing he sees is castile's beautiful bluish eyes

He can't not help the thought of cas. Dean is staring at cas peacefully and he tried to touch

Castile's face but sam appeared. "I thought you're going to die there dean" sam says. "oh

Shut up" dean says in a mean way. Cas is standing between the two brothers wondering

What does it feel like, being human, and having a real brother not like his angel brothers.

Dean interrupted castile's thoughts by saying "hey blue eyes can you fly to the diner to bring

Me a pie? I'm truly hungry!". Cas is looking at dean's face in a confused way yet it totally

represents castile's personality and him by being an angel. "why are you so cruel dean? You

know I got you out of that hell and saved your ass too many times so at least thank me or

treat your angel in the right way" cas says –sighs-. "cas relax dude I didn't insult you or

anything I just want my pie" dean says. "hey dean you know that castile is right by saying

that" sam says. "man what the hell?" dean says. " dean, look man I'm sorry if that sounded

a little harsh but seriously you should appreciate cas at least by saying hello to him or thank

you, you're treating him in a cold way which made him sad" sam says. "sammm! Give it a

rest! I'm going to bring my pie, drama ladies!" dean says in a mean way. Dean left. –sighs-

he really should respect us more often'' sam says to cas. Cas looks sam in the eye, confused, then suddenly disappeared. "oh great" sam

says.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean got back from the supermarket and entered the motel "hey Sammy, have

You ever heard of a supermarket that doesn't sell pies? I mean what the heck man!" dean

Says. "really? That odd" sam says. "yeah tell me about it. I'm so pissed right now" –sighs-

Dean says. Dean went to search for his jacket and cas showed with a pie as he looked at

dean's eyes and gave him that innocent look that took dean's soul away for a second. For a

second It wasn't shocking second but it was strange and not usual there's something, dean

felt Something. "Is it love?, is he the one?" dean's mind is thinking of that. "umm, dean…"

cas is mumbling. "oh cas thank you" dean says while he's taking the pie from cas. "no..no…

no need" cas is stuttering . dean gave cas an unusual smile, it felt pure, yet it didn't move

castile's feelings because what cas has for dean is something big and a smile doesn't work

he needs something big, he crave something odd. He's an angel and he has a messed up

feelings. An awkward silence between cas and dean, an awkward looks but sam came and

killed that by saying that he needed to take off. Sam has left the motel, but dean and cas

stayed. While dean was eating his pie cas went to the bathroom. "hey cas where are you?"

dean says while eating. "I need to take a shower" cas replayed. "do you know how? Last

time I checked you said that angels don't shower" dean wonders while talking to cas. "yeah

it's my first time" cas says. "do you want me to help you?" dean is stuttering. "no thanks" cas

replays. A few seconds later "hey dean…" cas says. "yeah?" dean replays. "umm there's

something weird about this I can't figure it out" cas mumbles. "I don't understand, do

you want me to see that thing to figure it out for you?" dean is being sarcastic while saying

that. "o-ook but.." cas stutters. "but what? I'm coming" dean walks into the bathroom and

he inters the bathroom as he sees cas with an innocent look on his face holding a pipe. "so?"

dean says. "I don't know how to shower, umm what does shower mean..dean?" cas

mumbles. "what

omg cas are you kidding me, you don't know what shower is and you said that you want to

shower, you are a weird angel am telling you. I can't believe that I thought sam is the weirdo

and now I have a second thought" dean giggles. Cas looks at dean and walks away, he's sad

because dean is making fun of him. "hey cas wait, I'm sorry man but that's funny I swea.."

cas interrupted dean and said "is this your way of apologizing? I'm sick of you dean treating

everyone like they're your dolls and you laugh at everyone especially me. I'm sorry for

being an angel if that is the problem" castile's eyes are filled with tears while saying this.

"cas!

I swear I didn't mean to say it, it just came out I'm sorry man" dean says. Cas sighs and walks

Back to the bathroom and says "so are you going to help me or not?. "yeah, yeah sure man"

Dean replays. Dean and cas went to the bathroom. Cas is washing his face and dean is fixing

The water. "hey cas I fixed it, all you should do now is to take this Shampoo and wash your

hair with it" dean says. Cas took the shampoo and he's washing his hair with it in a weird

way with his clothes on. Dean is laughing at cas. "why..why are you laughing?" cas says

"when I said that I meant you should take your clothes off and wash yourself not only

Your hair" dean mumbles. "I don't get it, why..why sould I?" cas wonders . "oh man you're

Leaving me no choice, come let me" dean took castile's jacket off and he got close to

castile's face. How pure castile's eyes are, bluish and insecure. Dean looked at them for a

few seconds and sighed. "what's wrong dean?" cas says. Dean is shaking his head while

saying nothing. Cas came close to dean and wondered if dean is going to take his pants

off or he won't do it. A few moments of silence between them again all they can hear is the

breath of each other. Cas looked up and he's taking a deep breath, dean moved his hand to

castile's face, no words nothing at all. Their eyes, their breaths and their feelings all of that

are followed by each other. Dean came closer to cas as he gives him a kiss. Cas's eyes are

wide open then he closed them loosely, and tasted dean's lips. Dean is holding on cas's face

and says "that felt good" and he looks at cas with a completely pure smile. Cas smiles back

at dean and says "yeah it did" and he kisses him. Dean took his hand to cas's shirt and took

it off and cas took dean's shirt off. Their bodies are so close now, two souls, two bodies, an

angel and a human. Is that even possible? Cas is hugging dean and saying that he doesn't

want to let go of this, he feels something and he wants dean. "I want you too cas, my angel

you saved me so many times and I always feel something for you and now I know what it is"

cas looks at dean's eyes and blushes. A great moments, a great feeling, an amazing thing and

a flawless love. Dean has finally felt complete.


End file.
